The present invention generally relates to decorative candles and more particularly to a decorative candle including uniquely shaped, integral flanged gel components.
Candles have become popular for decorative purposes and as such are being formed in different styles, shapes, and colors. Additionally, scented candles are gaining popularity for their perceived therapeutic value in aromatherapy. Typically, there are three different types of candles: tapered, molded and container. The candles may be manufactured from a wax such as paraffin, vegetable, or beeswax.
A container candle is formed by pouring melted wax into a container having a wick disposed therein. The wick is extensible through the wax such that as the wick is burned, the wax around the wick will melt thereby providing fuel for the wick to burn. A molded candle is formed by pouring melted wax into a mold containing a wick. The wax is allowed to cool such that it solidifies and is then removable from the mold thereby forming the candle. Tapered candles are formed by dipping a wick into melted wax. Each time the candle is dipped into the melted wax, the wax adheres to itself thereby forming the tapered candle.
Different types of paraffin waxes may be used for different types of candles. For instance, candles made in a container may be formed from container wax. This wax has a relatively high oil content and a relatively low melting point of between about 125.degree. F. and 138.degree. F. or lower. The relatively high oil content of this type of wax allows for a long burning candle. Mold wax which has a melting point between 139.degree. F. and 143.degree. F. is used for molded candles because the wax does not contain much oil and therefore can retain its form after removal from the mold. Tapered candles are formed from dipping wax which typically has a melting point of around 145.degree. F. The high melting temperature allows the wax to adhere to itself as it is being dipped thereby forming a tapered candle.
Additionally, pigments and/or fragrances can be added to the wax to give the candle a unique appearance and/or scent. Typically, the fragrance and/or pigment is mixed with the wax when in a melted state. The wax containing the fragrance and/or pigment is then formed into the preferred type of candle. The pigment will give the candle a desired coloring while the fragrance gives the candle a preferred scent. The scent produced by the fragrance may become more pronounced as the candle and therefore the fragrance are being burned.
In addition to making candles out of wax, mineral oil has been used to make candles (e.g., gel candles). The mineral oil is gelatinous at room temperature such that it can generally retain its form unsupported. Typically, a gel candle is formed by pouring melted mineral oil into a container having a wick. The mineral oil is allowed to cool to its gelatinous state thereby forming a candle within the container. Gel candles burn longer than candles made from paraffin wax because of the high oil content of the gel. As with traditional paraffin wax candles, gel candles may additionally be scented and/or colored to add more variety.
The present applicant has previously originated and developed a unique candle which is a combination of paraffin wax and gelatinous mineral oil components. Such a combination is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/245,098 filed on Feb. 8, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. The novel candle described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/245,098 has gained widespread acceptance for its aesthetic value. However, over time the gelatinous mineral oil components of the candle described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/245,098 may migrate during transport or when heated.
The present invention comprises a candle fabricated from paraffin wax and gelatinous mineral oil components as well as an improved method of forming such candle by way of using one or more pre-formed flanged gelatinous mineral oil components. The components are used as a decorative element that additionally allow the candle to burn longer. Therefore, the candle of the present invention has a distinctive decorative style and burns longer than traditional wax candles. Non-flanged gelatinous components may migrate or dislodge during transport or when heated. The flanged configuration of the gelatinous components ensures that the gelatinous components will be held securely in place.